The Granddaughter and the Clone
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Sequal to Susan's escape. Susan is travelling through the realities, only to meet someone...familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters - Terry Nation, BBC, Russell T. Davies and Steven Moffet do.**

**The Granddaughter and the Clone.**

**The Granddaughter.**

Susan was tired.

She'd spent the last 56 years travelling through several realities, seeing things, that in her reality, were the normal but subtlety different.

Susan looked around her TARDIS, taking in the brand new changes - the movie posters she'd gathered before travelling in different realities, the piano in the corner. Susan glanced at the monitor, looking at the co-ordinates. She'd decided that she would visit one more reality before heading back.

Susan frowned.

She'd noticed several things that didn't make sense - the walls of reality of her universe, the walls that were direction into and out of her reality, had closed.

Why ?

What'd happened to the Time lords ?

Why would they close off every reality in existence ?

What could make them do such a thing ?

The Time lady was roused from her thoughts by the sounds from the TARDIS - the ship was rematerialising in the new reality.

Susan did a quick scan, scanning the history of the universe, trying to find some clue.

She found that there had been several incidents of alternate reality travel - rips, no tears in reality. They were healing, like scabs of clotted blood.

Someone had almost brought down this reality, creating almost unprecedented damage to the whole of time and space in this universe.

Who could've been so stupid ?

Susan looked thoughtfully at the readings, picking up her jacket as she did.

She left the TARDIS, closing the doors as she did.

Susan locked the doors, only to hear a word she hadn't expected.

" Susan ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Granddaughter and the Clone.**

**The Clone.**

John Evans was half human.

His other half was a Time lord. His double was presently travelling through the time vortex of another reality, same place but different rules.

He had been abandoned here because he had killed an entire Dalek Empire. Who cares if the filthy vermin died ?

John sure as hell didn't.

But, the Doctor, being who he was, couldn't allow it.

Now, here he was.

There was another reason, a good reason and one he approved of one hundred percent. Destroy the dimension cannon and ensure the building of another never happens.

In the last year he had successfully deposed Rose Tyler, the previous head of the Research and Development department in Torchwood. Not that many people had tears in their eyes as he did it, with the help of her " father " Pete Tyler, who when he found that the cannon could destroy the universe helped with her deposition.

Pete had actually been looking for a reason for this for a long time - Rose was sloppy, her methods were crap and her research was half done, resulting in a massive budget and several…incidents of injury.

John was actually enjoying a day off near the Tyler Mansion. Rose had been fired from Torchwood, and was living on a meagre living as a school dinner lady. Pete had promised to keep her on top observation, sending private investigators round to her cramped little flat and following her.

John had told Pete that Rose was probably going to try building another cannon, although that seemed unlikely. Rose didn't have the resources, technical or financial for such a project, but he was still nervous.

John was taking a walk through the gardens when he heard a sound he hadn't expected to hear again.

A TARDIS.

Not his TARDIS, nor any other that he'd heard before. This one was….smoother and more refined. It wasn't like the one he'd heard from the Rani's, or the Monk's. it couldn't be the Master's TARDIS. He was dead, the TARDIS was…unaccounted for.

It wasn't the one he and Serena had used during that assignment near the end of his second life.

So who was it ?

The door opened and a woman stepped out. She was tall, with shoulder length red hair, pale skin and beautiful large green eyes.

His Time lord senses were enough to tell him who this woman was.

He couldn't believe it.

He had tried looking for her when the war was going on but he couldn't find her. There was also no sign of the man she had married.

His voice choked out a name, a name that could break his heart at any time.

" Susan ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Granddaughter and The Clone.**

**Reunion fraught with Tension.**

Susan looked at the man in front of her. He was tall, with thick dark brown hair which was ridiculously spiky. He was more or less in his early forties with brown eyes and a handsome face.

She looked at him in shock, for her senses as a Time lady could see he was a time traveller and half Time lord ? She saw enough to deduce who the man was. He may not be him _him _but he was him.

The Doctor.

Her grandfather.

" Grandfather ? But, how is it…" Susan started but stumbled at the end of the sentence.

John knew exactly why she'd stumbled. His Time lord half was just visible to another of the Time lord race for Susan to get a crude idea of who he was.

But as he looked at her, soaking up her image he knew she'd regenerated, something which made him feel sad. Susan's first life had been lovely, with her dark hair, near Asiatic features and beautiful eyes.

Why had she regenerated ?

John couldn't bare the silence.

" Susan, is it really you ?"

" Yes."

That one word was enough. Running at each other they embraced, John hoped this was not some cruel dream, played on him by a particularly unpleasant entity, even though he technically was a clone he still had the memories and experiences of a real person.

Susan's thoughts were hardly different, she could see her grandfather had regenerated, but there was something about him, she wasn't likely to forget he only seemed half himself.

" Grandfather, how is it that you are half a Time Lord ?"

John winced, knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant. Breaking away from her, he walked away a small distance, head bowed.

" Long story…" For the next half hour, he poured everything out to Susan. How Davros had planned to destroy reality, how he'd been shot by a Dalek, the abortive regeneration, the meta crisis with Donna Noble. Being left here for destroying Daleks by the primary Doctor.

John had decided to omit the fact he and Susan were the only Time lords left, that the Time lords had gone to war with the Daleks and it was his fault.

There were many things he didn't tell her, but he wanted to give her the basics of who he was, what he was and why he was here.

Susan listened, knowing that what her grandfather was saying was the truth, even though she could tell that he was holding back from her.

The news the Doctor was in his tenth incarnation was horrifying. Time Lords had 13 lives, 12 regenerations before they died completely. The Doctor only had 3 lives left, whilst Susan herself was on her second life.

" Enough about me," he said looking at her curiously, taking in her new appearance. " What about you, why do you have a TARDIS ?"

" Long story, but I'll tell you later." She looked around the grounds, noting the manor. " Is that where you live ?"

" No, the Tylers live here. I - the Doctor - travelled with Rose for a while before a series of accidents made us live here. I live in the city, but the Tylers have invited me for dinner. Why don't you join me ?"

" I'd love to." Susan wasn't letting him out of her sight.

He might not be the Doctor, but he was all she had. Besides, she wanted to let him know what his choices had done to her and how she'd paid the price for them.

_Tyler Manor._

Jackie Tyler looked at her new guest, thinking at first she was John's date, only to be confused as he told her that the beautiful girl was in fact his granddaughter.

Jackie knew only enough to know the Doctor had lost everything and everyone to the Daleks. She didn't know to much about the war, only the outcomes.

As they sat at the dinner table, Pete had to ask.

"How did you survive ?"

Susan looked at her duplicate grandfather curiously, wondering why the human had asked her that. " I don't understand the question."

John had hoped to tell Susan about the war and Gallifrey in private, so he glared angrily at Pete. Jackie caught the look and her insides chilled, realising Susan didn't know about the war.

Pete didn't notice the looks and kept on. " That the Time lords are dead."

It was like a bomb had gone off. Susan sat there, her eyes wide and mouth open and closing like a fish. Then she looked at John, her eyes burning with anger.

" Why didn't you tell me ?" She wasn't shouting, but the way John winced was like she had roared the question at him.

" Why did a monkey have to be the one to tell me ? How could you keep this to yourself, I'm not a child, I've been travelling through different realities for a long time, seeing things that would turn Rassilon white with fear. How could you ?"

John looked at her sadly, sent a glare at Pete for bringing this up in the first place. " I wanted to break it to you gently, but I'll give you a summary of the war now."

" The Time lords sent me - the Doctor I mean, to Skaro, at a point before the Daleks were created in the first place. The Time lords gave me 3 options Susan, 1. Avert their creation, 2, affect their genetic development so they would evolve in less aggressive creatures and 3, try and convince the Kaled government about the threat that was growing in their scientific elite, Kaled is basically Dalek in humanoid form."

" Kaled…." Susan rolled the word round her mouth, " That's an anagram of Dalek."

John nodded. " I exhausted 2 and 3, trying to find a peaceful solution. That left option 1. Genocide. I was prepared to wipe them out…."

John spent the next hour explaining the background of the Time war, how it started, the cold war it created between Time lords and Daleks - the destruction of Skaro, or so it was believed. The break out of the war, the Nightmare child and Davros, the Fall of Arcadia, the destruction of some of the more advanced races.

" But that wasn't the end of it. You didn't see that the Time lords changed, they became immoral and dangerous. They caused more deaths than the Daleks, but that wasn't all. They created the Ultimate Sanction - the End of Time."

John took a deep breath, the horror of that moment still enough to overcome him. " They planned to create a rupture, one that would tear the Vortex apart."

" That's insane."

" Yeah, wait till you hear the punch line. The Time lords got it in their heads that they'd ascend to become creatures of pure consciousness alone, free of time and cause and effect."

John looked at her. " I had a choice Susan, one that I would regret forever."

He looked guilty.

" What did you do ?"

She knew technically that it wasn't him, that it was the Doctor, but this was the best she could get.

" I used the moment, a paradox and wired it into the Eye of Harmony. The eye was destroyed, taking everything with it. Gallifrey, the Daleks, the other horrors were sealed behind a time lock. Isolated and quarantined from the rest of the universe."

Susan's eyes filled with tears over the destruction of her homeworld and the loss of the Time lords. But she was delighted by one thing.

Giving the Doctor hell for his decisions.

A/N: What do you think ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone asked if I didn't like Rose - I neither like nor dislike her, but several authors on this site have written stories that seem to bring out the worst aspects of Rose and her personality. They seem to give a more….realistic view of the girl. Read " Broken Faith " by Marcus S. Lazarus and you can read all of Rose's most worst - whilst she's married to the Master !**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or its characters.**

**The Granddaughter and the Clone.**

**Revelations. **

It was late at Tyler Manor with everyone gone to bed, fortunately Tony was at a friends, so Jackie and Pete didn't have much grief. They'd left Susan and John alone on the couch with a bottle of red wine between them with the fire going.

They were comparing stories, laughing at times.

Eventually John decided to ask the one question he'd wanted to ask from the moment he'd laid eyes on Susan in her new incarnation.

" So, you gonna tell me how it happened ?" John asked.

Susan was sipping her glass, she'd known this would come and knew what he was asking. " You mean my new appearance ?"

" Yeah, "

Susan sighed, " Do you remember, before we met Ian and Barbara, we dropped in on Germany, Kristallnacht ?"

John nodded, dimly remembering the memory. It'd been centuries ago but he still remembered the night in question.

" I'm hardly likely to forget that night, the glass….the cries of the dead. But I don't see…."

" Humanity became like the Nazis', before the Dalek invasion, humanity was slightly xenophobic but it wasn't widespread. That changed after the invasion, during the rebuilding of Earth people started to become….angry. There were protests, riots, marches, whispers and worse."

Susan took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure as she was inundated by the hideous memories of that time in her life.

" After a while aliens came to Earth, offering help to rebuild the planet. It was a nice touch, I admit to hoping and praying that the aliens would quell these risings. It didn't, it just made it worse. The aliens were slaughtered and their technologies and ships taken."

" I tried to stop the madness, but David stopped me. We didn't have much of a cordial relationship after you left, there was a time we hugged and kissed, then…he barely even noticed my presence. Then one night, he hugged me. Usually it was round the shoulders. That hug was with both hands on both halves of my chest, then he knew."

Susan took a deep breath, the memory of this was enough to make her hate the man, " He grew angry, I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. He shocked me with a stun gun and I came to in a cell. They raped me, beat me," she decided to tell him what they'd done.

John looked at her, aghast. He - the Doctor, he meant - had always been broken hearted by Susan's departure, the trickery he'd used to lock her out of the TARDIS.

But he'd honestly thought it had been for the best. Susan was an adult, who'd been looking after him for years and knew she needed to move on.

David had been a grand excuse for this, he'd honesty liked the man and thought he would be a great person to look after Susan and give her the life she needed - a domestic life, the life his double could not give or have.

" What - what happened after ?" He asked quietly.

Susan breathed out, " I don't know how much time passed, they kept injecting me full of drugs and god knows what else, David arrived and he had the nerve to try one of the oldest tricks in the book - he tried to act sweet and gentle, even though the pig was anything but, he tried to sweet talk me. I didn't fall for it, so he started going on and on about how the DNA of the aliens he helped capture was going to be used for viruses and plagues to build and empire based on bloodshed. I'd decided I'd had enough and summoned my TARDIS. The materialisation startled David and he shot me, the TARDIS retaliated and killed him. I regenerated and used the next few hours to rescue the surviving aliens and get them back home. I wiped their memories and destroyed the tech they'd stolen and set them back for several years."

Susan kept on, telling him about the visit she'd made to Ian and Barbara and later on her later travels to other galaxies and times. Later, the decision to travel to other realities, before coming to this one.

" I was on my way home, visiting other realities, spending a month in them, travelling and noting the changes and differences."

John was intrigued, " What did you find out ?"

Alternate reality was something the Doctor had intended to do once he'd finished travelling through the universe of his conception. But, alas, that was no longer possible with the walls of reality closed.

Susan grinned. " Did you know that in one of the realities that the Time lords were in fact a more god like race, with the power to virtually rewrite time and space ? That in one reality, the Daleks were in fact a peacekeeping race with authority from their universes version of the Time lords ?"

" One universe had the Daleks created by the Time lords, and they were peaceful ?" John's voice was tinged with disbelief.

" I know, weird isn't it ? I was shocked as well, especially since I provided memories of the Daleks of our universe and what they did. I left after that, I don't know what would've happened."

John looked thoughtful, but decided to ask a question he'd been dying to ask. " How is it you're able to travel through different times and places whilst the walls of reality are closed ?"

The walls of reality were in essence the barriers and passes that enabled peoples to travel to other dimensions and realities in creation. Each reality had their own walls and the Time lords of John and Susan's home reality only had control of their own walls. The walls had been sealed to stop the Daleks poring in to other universe and causing havoc and destruction. The walls were like the poles of magnets - north and south and now, the walls of the two Time lords reality were set to a negative pole and stopped people from accessing them.

Susan nodded. " I admit I had a lot of trouble sorting that out, I studied void ship theories and CVEs."

" Charged Vacuum Emboitments, yes, it makes sense." John nodded. CVEs worked on a different level to wormholes and passed through every dimension. Susan must've changed the polarity to match the walls' frequency so she could gain access to the target reality's time vortex.

John looked at her over the rim of his glass. What an extraordinary young woman.

A/N What do you think ?

Next time, confrontations with Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who, although I wish I did. **_

_**The Granddaughter and the Clone. **_

_**Rose and infinity.**_

_John looked in stunned open mouthed wonder as he looked at the interior of his technically not granddaughter's TARDIS. It was beyond a doubt beautiful. _

_It was a cross between a living room, a museum and Aladdins' cave and a TARDIS console room without the roundels and traditional hexagonal indentures you found in TARDISes, Susan had thrown tradition out the window in this case. _

_Oh, John was so proud._

_It was larger than a standard console room with sapphire blue walls and black flooring. There were beautifully carved bookcases with every major work of literature, both human and Time lord and each one worth a small fortune. There were also glass cases of various souvenirs she'd taken on her travels - a racing uniform from a gravity competition, a Viking warriors armour, with a holo of Susan and a big, broad handsome Viking warrior. Pictures of dinosaurs and teeth and plants from the Jurassic and Cretaceous on pedestals. _

_There were comfortable black leather couches with ornate cushions. There was a rocking chair, a highly polished wooden table with a chess board on it. _

_There were objects d' art littered around the room - priceless antique time pieces, some sundials, fob watches and one grandfather clock in a corner. She'd obviously collected them on a trip to Earth and other planets. There were potted plants, each one in a self contained environment, to preserve them for all time. There were movie posters - Jaws, creature from the black lagoon as well as magic posters from great illusionists._

_One side of the room was more like a science lab; a trestle table with Bunsen burners lit under beakers of liquid of various colours. There was also science equipment littered around the table. John was delighted by the retro look of the whole setup. _

_The console was larger and boasted controls and displays absent from most TARDISes. Some parts of it looked like it belonged elsewhere. Some were touch sensitive buttons, Victorian era switches and levers, telepathic interfaces and so on. The scanner screen was a large circle on the opposite wall. The time rotor itself was crystalline, with concentric rings suspended nearby, which reminded John of the Rani's TARDIS. _

_Susan looked at him and suppressed a giggle. _

" _Like it ?"_

_John looked at her in astonishment, " Like it, I love it. I've never….what kind of TARDIS is this ? I don't recognise it."_

" _You wouldn't, its not on the roster. It's a Type I for infinity TARDIS. The first and only one of its kind with a vortex tap for greater power, the controls are a combination of telepathic and manual, the defence system includes time torpedoes and other weapons."_

_John looked at her aghast. _

" _Look, I know you have a hatred of violence, but that doesn't mean I go in to a situation with guns blazing. Besides, I once rescued a diplomat from a Cybership and destroyed them. Or saved a planet from an invasion by the Dominators."_

_John looked at her, making a mental note to argue with her later. But he decided to pass judgement later. He was fascinated by the wonders around him._

_He walked around the console, noting the changes, improvements and virtually every single aspect of it. He could feel the heart of the TARDIS and could tell it was fundamentally different from any other. _

" _The heart of the TARDIS feels different. Surprised it can work in another reality."_

_Susan grinned. " Told you, vortex tap, the energy goes in to where the eye of harmony usually is in the time sceptre and the energy is purified by the main space time element. My element uses a small black hole in the base of the chamber for extra boost. There is another black hole underneath that in the tap chamber. Both black holes purify the energy and send it further into the future, giving me a larger amount of power than you'd get in say, a Mark 4 TARDIS. That way, I don't really need to wait 12 minutes for the computer to recharge and the energy unit to gather power. When I arrive in another reality, the heart recalibrates to the natural frequency of the vortex. The phase shift is in the main computer and the heart can tell the difference between our reality and others."_

" _I see, " John said thoughtfully, trying desperately not to feel jealous. His double had had to make do with an old TARDIS of the mark one type 40 models, whilst his granddaughter had a super TARDIS. _

_How in the name of Gallifrey did she conceive it in secret without the knowledge of the Time lords ?_

_Susan pulled him to a couch and asked him a question she'd had on her mind. _

" _How did you come to be here ?"_

_John sighed. " I told you about Davros, but I didn't tell you that Rose Tyler, a former companion, was obsessed with getting back home to dear old Doctor. The Doctor first met Rose when he - I - was in our Ninth incarnation. It was after the Time War and without the presence of the Time lords to ease the regeneration, well, that was a rough time. But then he had to deal with the latest Nestene invasion and Rose was there. Constantly. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He invited her to travel in the TARDIS, but as time passed he found she had issues. I wont go in depth. But I will tell you, he took her back in time to the point where her dad died and…she saved him."_

_Susan looked at him aghast, " She saved him ? A fixed point in her personal time line ? Is she that dumb ?" _

" _I know."_

" _You let her travel with you still, didn't you ?"_

_John sighed, " Yes." there was no avoiding that question so he decided to be truthful._

_Susan got up and started pacing. " I can understand and sympathise with her, but not to take her home….."_

" _Is that what you'd do ?"_

_Susan glared at him, stopping in her tracks. " Yes. Whose to say she wouldn't have done it again, there are dozens of fixed points in time and space. Kennedy in 1963, Hitler during the Nuremberg speech, Abraham Lincoln, Nelson in 1805, Wellington in 1815. Suppose she saved one of them before they died, would you have let her travel with you ?"_

_John looked down. Susan did have a point, he had to admit. Time travel wasn't all fun and games, it was dangerous. You could be born in 1980 and die in 1355. Time travel didn't make you immortal. There had to be rules in the game. Time had fixed and fluxed points, it was like a railway line, with stations as the fixed points. Events that needed to happen to promote life and change._

_John knew the Doctor had been tempted, really tempted, to drop Rose back home like he did with Adam Mitchell, the boy genius who walked around like a fish in a bowl, mouth open and no sound coming out. He didn't because whilst Adam did it for himself, Rose did it for her and her mom. Jackie had told him that life without Pete had been hell. So, he'd decided to let her stay._

" _I can't change the past, heaven knows that I am so tempted on occasion," He said finally. _

_Susan sat opposite him, " You think you're the only one ?"_

_Dinner Time._

Susan and John sat opposite Jackie and Pete with Tony nearby in the mansion.

Pete had only met one Time lord, the Doctor, and didn't know nor understand the nuances of the Time lords in particular. Susan had already shown she was like the Doctor and John in more ways than one. John had proved to be a valuable asset to Torchwood, especially now Rose was gone. That day had brought dozens of parties for a good 3 months.

Rose had proven to be a disaster in Torchwood. Her methods were sloppy, she didn't care about the danger to those around her, she didn't care about the harm she could do. All she cared about was herself. Because of her, Torchwood was responsible for the deaths of 53 people all due because of some very dodgy experiments.

Once Rose had been in charge of a hyper spatial teleportation experiment. There was an accident and the test subject was vaporised the other end of the conduit.

Until John came there was no answer for the accident. John had taken one look at the equations and the technology of the testing chamber and found that the power level was too high and the equations were not balanced to send a mass into hyperspace in the first place.

Pete, and the rest of the Torchwood board of directors, when they found out, threw Rose out and replaced her with John, who even now was still cleaning up the mess his alternate daughter had made during her time at the institute to this very day.

Unlike Pete, Jackie Tyler had experience with Time lords. At first she wasn't sure what to make of Susan. She was like the Doctor in the fact she could be alien and yet so human at the same time, but unlike the Doctor she was more emphatic and alert to other people. Like Pete, Jackie had been horrified at the callous disregard for life in general Rose had.

Jackie liked Susan, the girl was sweet and kind. But there was a shadow in her eyes, a hint of distrust of people. The Tyler matron couldn't understand why, but she was sensitive enough to realise if the Time lady wanted them to know, she'd talk on her own. The best way to handle a Time lord, she knew, was to give them their space.

Susan was playing with Tony, who'd taken to Susan immediately, when the front door rang.

Jackie looked up from reading her book, and looked at Pete, who was also looking puzzled.

" You weren't expecting someone, were you ?" John asked with a frown. Most people didn't disturb the Tylers at night.

" No, you ?"

Jackie shook her head and got up. The others in the room heard the door open and they could hear raised voices from Jackie and another woman.

John looked up at Pete, " I thought you said she wasn't allowed here ?" he hissed angrily.

Pete protested, " I did."

Susan was confused. " Who are you talking about ?"

Her question was answered by a young woman, maybe in her late 20s. It was hard for Susan to determine, mostly because of the garish makeup the woman wore on her face. Her hair was the same colour as Jackie's, but it was longer, more lank and greasy.

The woman had an arrogant look in her eyes, almost as if she was god's gift to the universe. It would've been convincing if she looked the part.

Judging from the way Pete, Jackie and John were glaring at her - Tony was cowering away from her - she was Rose Tyler.

Rose looked with disdain at the family, her haughty look would've been more convincing if she was wearing the right clothes.

" No welcome then ?"

Pete stood up, " You are not welcome in this house, especially since you kicked Tony in the stomach."

Rose shrugged nonchalantly, " I didn't mean to do that, but the little brat got in my way." Here she glared at John. She hadn't noticed Susan yet.

" Got in the way ? He was in his room. You waked in and kicked and punched him in a rage, you were lucky I didn't have you arrested." Jackie shouted.

Rose shrugged, nonchalant about the event. It was obvious to even a blind man she didn't care about it one way or another.

John glowered at her, remembering the event well.

Rose and he had been fighting, not uncommon especially since he took her job at Torchwood and destroyed the dimension cannon and was going over her blunders even now, she'd yelled and hollered at him and later on Pete and Jackie had got involved. It was 3 to 1 for Rose. Both of the Tylers had decided that Rose was no longer welcome since she'd been shown to be so callous abut life.

Rose had stormed out, but they heard cries of pain coming from little Tony's room. Running there, John had found her kicking the boy in the stomach, after grabbing her and throwing her out, Pete and John shouted at she wasn't welcome back in the manor.

Tony had recently recovered, but he still carried the mental scars.

Susan gasped, wondering how anyone could be so vicious. She grabbed onto Tony, holding him protectively.

Rose sneered, finally noticing Susan but was unaware and totally ignorant of the Time lady's true identity.

" Whose this then, another babysitter ?"

John wanted to keep Susan out of this, and sent a warning look that even Pete picked up upon.

Unfortunately, Susan didn't care, " I'm not a babysitter, but I'm a friend of the family."

Rose snorted, " A friend of the family ? Yeah, right. These people make friends with the rich not commoners."

Jackie couldn't help but add to that barb, whilst wincing that her own daughter was evil, " Don't you mean people like you, Rose ? People who beat their own siblings when they can't fight back ?"

Rose ignored her and moved towards Susan, who stood up, her stance tense. " So," Rose breathed, " who's the latest slut Johnnie boy's brought in ?"

John's voice was quiet, but laced with danger and anger, " She is not a slut." there was no way he was going to let Rose insult Susan, especially after his double had let her down so badly.

" Oh no, then why would she be here ?" Rose retorted.

" She's my - " he was interrupted by a very angry Jackie.

" She's his granddaughter !" She shouted whilst holding a crying Tony, who wanted his " sister ", more like stranger to leave and never come back.

Rose stood there, mouth open but no sound coming out. " Granddaughter ? Oh. Don't make me laugh, he's not old enough to…" then realisation struck her as she glanced at Susan.

Susan confirmed the other woman's thought, " I am one hundred percent pure Time lord stock. I am the Doctor's granddaughter. Not that it matters to you." She added quietly.

Susan admitted to herself that she and John would've preferred to keep her heritage secret but Jackie had revealed it accidentally in her righteous anger. She could see that already Jackie regretted her actions, so she sent her a look of reassurance. The woman was angry and when your angry you make mistakes.

Rose didn't care for any of that. Only one thought latched onto her mind, the thought of getting back to her precious Doctor.

" But that means you have a TARDIS. You have to take me back." She said empathically, although to Susan it came out as a demand.

Susan wondered whether or not this woman was just bone dead stupid. Here she was, trying to act sweet and gentle, whilst she'd come in and been abusive verbally.

_What drugs are she on ? _She wondered to herself.

" Take you back where exactly ?" Susan asked slowly. She knew exactly where Rose wanted her to be taken back, she just wanted to hear it straight from the horses mouth.

" Back to my Doctor of course," From the way Rose said that and the way she said Doctor Susan was disturbed and could understand now she'd seen it first hand the possessiveness Rose had for her grandfather.

Susan was wondering whether or not the woman had some form of Stockholm syndrome when the blond got in her face. She could smell the cigarette smoke and the cheap and nasty perfume and makeup Rose had on. The stench almost made her gag.

" Well ?"

" No. I wont take you back. I'm not running a pleasure cruise, especially for you." Susan was resolute.

Rose's face took on an ugly appearance, but she tried to cover it up. She needed this Time lord to take her back to her own reality.

" Why not ?"

" Because I don't like you." Susan said dead pan.

Rose looked at her blankly. " But you don't even know me." She spluttered.

" I don't need to know you. I only need to look into your mind, pathetic as it is, and the stories I've heard since I got here." Susan folded her arms, but she was prepared in case Rose struck her.

She wasn't exaggerating about looking into her mind, the things she'd seen….they made her gag.

( Use your imagination, cos I certainly wont say )

Rose lashed out, trying to connect her hand with Susan's jaw, with lightening movements Susan grabbed the hand and squeezed it.

" Trying to persuade me after you hit me eh ? Not going to work. What makes you think I'll take you back, especially if you hit me ?"

Good question.

As soon as Susan let go Rose yanked her hand back and glared at the Time lady. Susan stared back at her, Time lady stare of impassiveness at full power, ready for action.

Rose turned and stalked out, but before she actually left, she turned around and looked the Time lady in the eye.

" You will take me back to my Doctor. One way or another."

Then she left before Susan could make a retort.

A/n What do you think ? Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Granddaughter and the Clone.**

**Torchwood.**

Susan walked out of the Canary Wharf underground station into the open air. Towering over her was the Canary Wharf tower.

To the public, it was Canary Wharf.

But to…..others it was the Torchwood institute, research and development into alien hardware's and weapons, all for protecting humanity from the dangers of the universe.

Whether it did any good or not Susan didn't know and frankly didn't care.

Susan's hand went to her handbag which hung from her shoulder and took out the visitors pass for the day. Pete Tyler had given it to her after she pleaded to see her grandfather.

She looked around wearily.

The last 3 days Rose had been following her, watching her with glassy eyes that weren't half creepy and insane. Susan wondered how stalking her would persuade her to take Rose back to her grandfather when she was certifiable, the Time lady just couldn't understand how being stalked would make her easy to manipulate. Susan continued to keep an eye out for the insane woman and after a moment, sighed in relief.

No sign of her. Yet.

Susan walked into the building, showing the pass and was escorted to the top of the building. Torchwood tower had made use of the axiom, the best place to hide something is in plain sight, so they made sure that the public workers would work on the bottom half of the tower and the management half on the top.

Since the institute had been found out and the people's republic had taken control there was no need for secrecy. The top also contained the laboratories and research centres of the Torchwood institute.

It didn't take her long to find her grandfather. He was wearing a white shirt that looked worn and tired even though it had been cleaned the day before and a loose tie. He looked knackered.

John sighed as he went over the file for the 4th time in the last 20 minutes. It was never ending. John sometimes wondered if this was the future of his one shot life - cleaning up the mess of a mad woman. It certainly seemed like it at times.

It didn't help matters that he had his own work to attend to.

Someone cleared their throat and looking up, John saw someone who made him forget his work with relish.

" Susan hi, what's up ?" He put down his pen and gave his lovely granddaughter his undivided attention. The work would need to wait.

Again.

Still, the work had been going on since he first sat down in this room.

Susan grinned as she came in, looking around the room. It was quite large and spacious. It was Spartan, especially since this version of her grandfather hadn't done much travelling since he'd got here.

That didn't mean the room was bare, oh no, the room was done up in rich burgundy with some potted plants and pictures of the moon landings and design blueprints of some zeppelins. There were also post it notes on the blueprints detailing improvements.

It was weird seeing her grandfather sat at a desk, she decided. The Doctor back home had had a notorious reputation as not being able to sit still, never mind doing a full time job cleaning up someone else's messes.

" I only came by to see if you wanted lunch, I needed to get out of the damn house."

John's smile grew wider. " I'd love to."

The two of them were soon eating in a little Italian restaurant not long later. They occasionally spoke, but they were just enjoying each others company.

" How's work ?" Susan asked idly, eating some spaghetti.

John paused eating his slice of pizza, " I sometimes think I'm going to be cleaning up Rose's messes for the rest of my life. I dunno what Pete and Torchwood were thinking when they hired her. So many disasters." he trailed off.

Susan nodded. She'd read and seen some of the papers Rose had written up and she loudly proclaimed that a Gallifreyan child at the age of 4 could do better.

" Do you need any help ?"

" I have an assistant, a girl called Julia. She worked with Rose for a month before she asked for a transfer. But Pete reassigned her back to research because all the others were retconned and she wasn't."

Susan didn't like the idea of retconning but she knew it was one way to stop Rose from rebuilding a dimension cannon, just the name made her shudder at the sheer carelessness Rose had been capable off.

" What's she like ?"

John looked up from his meal, " Who, Julia ?" At Susan's nod, he carried on. " I like her, she's nice and sweet. She's a great organiser, she's also a great conversationalist. But even so, her stories of her travels make me jealous."

Susan looked at him reprovingly. " I think you should take her on holiday. Start travelling on Earth, see the sights."

John took a sip from his drink, " I wish I could Susan, but I can't. I'm behind on at least 67 reports, I've got to clean up another 789 experiments Rose messed up, I have to attend boring and long meetings with the board, who are hounding me for said reports."

Susan grinned at him.

" What ?" he asked perplexed.

" You. The Doctor, the Time lord who wanted to get away," Ok, Susan knew he wasn't her grandfather, but a good amount of him was. The pair understood that.

" The Time lord who wanted to get away from it all, the Time lord who spent so much time underperforming when he could easily best half his class, the Time lord…"

" Ok, ok I get it." John said with a chuckle, then he sobered up.

Susan looked at him curiously, " How bad was Rose anyhow ? She sounds atrocious."

" She was. You heard about the hyperspace teleport failure, right ?" At Susan's nod, he continued.

" Rose was once put in charge of a highly….dubious experiment into cybernetics. It was a left over piece of Cybus technology, you'd think that the brains would've realised that sort of technology was dangerous, but even so. Profits."

John took a sip of his beer. Ever since he'd joined, more or less, the human race alcohol had become something he enjoyed only on special occasions. Being with Susan qualified and he was still enough of a Time lord to hold out the worst of the effects of the beer.

Susan had heard of the Cybermen in this reality, how John Lumic had been on the verge of death and he started experiments into brain transplants into metallic shells.

Cybermen.

Susan shuddered, remembering her previous encounters with the Cyber race. There was something about them, a quality even the Daleks didn't have, their lack of emotions. Whilst the Daleks were cold, they at least had some emotions. Ok, they were dark and powerful.

Susan wondered what kind of experiment, " What happened ?"

John looked at her and the look in his eyes said more than words ever could.

After their meal, they returned to the office where they found a woman wearing a white coat and smart clothes. Susan liked her instantly- she had a pixie face with shoulder length light brown hair in a plait. She was quite pretty with large blue eyes and a ready smile.

John introduced her, " Julia, this is Susan. Susan, this is Julia."

Susan held out her hand, " Hi."

Julia shook her hand and replied shyly, " Hi."

It took a while but Susan was able to pierce through Julia's armour of shyness and she found the Torchwood worker was sweet and had a wry sense of humour.

John looked over at them and grinned.

Susan was staying at the Tylers and as she got there, she felt like someone was watching her. John, who was escorting her back to the manor, noticed her look of unease.

" What is it ?" He asked anxiously. He knew that Rose had taken to stalking Susan and like his granddaughter he wondered why the deranged former companion was bothering.

" I thought someone was watching us." Susan replied, eyes on the shadows. There was no movement, not even from a cat.

Susan shrugged, trying to shake off her anxiety. When she got back to the security of the manor, the better.

As the two left, a pair of brown eyes rimmed by thick eye makeup narrowed as they watched the couple walk away close to the gates of the manor.

Rose Tyler eyes narrowed as Susan walked away with the anti Doctor, the clone Doctor, the fake as she called the man. He wasn't the man she loved and never would be.

Until Susan came along, Rose had been prepared to restart the dimension cannon experiments. That was until Pete Bloody Tyler, her equally fake father, replaced her with the clone freak and she was turned into a fucking dinner lady without any way of restarting the experiments.

Rose had been fired so fast that she wasn't expecting the destruction of the cannon, it happened so fast she couldn't even get hold of the of the discs and documents of the fucking thing.

Then Susan turned up.

The knowledge the Doctor hadn't just been a father but a grandfather meant nothing to her, the knowledge that another Time lord existed meant nothing to her.

The only thing that mattered was getting back into her reality and finally getting in the Doctor's pants was all that concerned her.

It never occurred to Rose that stalking the Time lady was the worst idea to try and get her attention and persuade her to take her home, the only thing she was picturing in her increasingly insane mind was the Doctor's pants as she gave him a blowjob.

Yes, she thought arrogantly, I'll get back to you and we'll be together again. My Doctor.

A/N: Just a few more chapters, but anyway how do you like this new one ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kidnap.**

Susan held Tony Tyler in her arms as Jackie prepared breakfast. Even though the Tylers were rich and could afford the staff, Jackie was too much of a traditionalist to give up one or two of the duties a wife and mother had. The real alternate Jackie Tyler had been a slave driver, but Pete had managed to find a simple cover in saying that Jackie had been traumatised by the Cybermen invasion.

Jackie took the time to watch her son being held by Susan, wondering if it was possible for her to stay since Tony had taken to Susan far more than he had with Rose.

Rose had always been slightly contemptuous of Pete and Jackie suddenly having a son, but Jackie was more than aware of sibling rivalry. But what Rose did with Tony…..

Jackie had raised Rose, taught her responsibility, kindness and generosity but she'd become….inhuman. Just looking between Susan and Rose, she could see that Susan was more human than Rose could ever be. There was something about the Time lady as she called herself, there was a lack of other worldliness in Susan, even though it was there in a touch.

Jackie put Tony's breakfast in front of the boy and Susan took the spoon from her without a word. Jackie watched as Susan carefully fed the boy.

" You're good at that," she commented.

Susan looked up at her. " I know. I've never really had much experience with children but it seems to come naturally."

Jackie watched her as she fed her son. It wasn't long before her curiosity got the better of her.

" What're you gonna do ?"

Susan looked up, " What do you mean ?"

" I mean, now. What're gonna do now you've found the Doctor ?"

Susan sighed. " I'm not sure," she confessed. " I can't go back to Gallifrey since its just a pile of rocks and dust. The version of my grandfather here has a limited lifespan, which he's spending cleaning up the mess your daughter made. No offence," she added looking at Jackie. The human woman shook her head in the gesture of it wasn't a big deal.

" I'm tempted, really tempted, to stay here. Maybe even take him around this universe. My grandfather, the real Doctor, left home because of the desire to explore the cosmos in the first place. This one…you didn't see him in Torchwood Jackie, he looked tired, bogged down by the amount of work he needed to do."

Susan looked down at Tony as she kept on talking, " I've encountered Torchwood before and I didn't like it one little bit. One version I came across let an alien race arrive and almost destroy the human race."

Oh my god !" Jackie clapped a hand to her mouth, " What happened ?"

Susan grinned, " I blew up their starship, exposed Torchwood and the rest is history."

Jackie looked at Susan curiously, " Susan, I've always wanted to know, why does the Doctor travel the way he does ? I mean, I get the whole last of his kind business, but seriously he strikes me as someone who's been doing it for a long time."

" He has. My people have a tradition, at the age of 8, Gallifreyan children are taken for initiation into the Time lord academy. We stand on a platform before the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of reality into which you can see the whole of the Time vortex." Susan leaned back in her chair.

" The idea is simple, the child looks into the vortex, gazing into the symbol of Time lord supremacy. You stand there, staring at the raw power of time. Children, " for the first time during the conversation Susan looked unsettled.

" Gazing at the raw power of time is part of the ceremony, it tells the adults whether or not you are worthy of the title of Time lord. Some would be inspired, some would run away and others….others would simply go mad."

Jackie looked at her with interest, Jackie's knowledge of time lord lore was incredibly slight and the Doctor and John weren't exactly co-operative in telling them about the Time lords.

" What about you ?"

Susan smiled.

Later during the day Susan and Jackie were outside Tony's school waiting for him to come out. As the kids came outside to their parents, the two women waited for Tony.

But he didn't come.

Jackie was almost in hysterics and Susan had to ask a teacher.

" Excuse me ? Hi, I'm a friend of Jackie Tyler, we're here to pick up Tony Tyler, but we can't seem to find him. Do you know where he is ?"

The young woman looked hassled but clear minded, " Oh, his sister Rose picked him up."

" What ? We specifically told you she wasn't to come within 3 inches of him !" Both women looked as Jackie stalked over to them, her face red with anger and fear.

" She said…." The unfortunate woman protested.

" We said to you that Rose is mentally unstable. She hit Tony a while back. Why did you let her take him ?"

The atmosphere at Tyler manor was tense. Pete had hit the roof when he'd heard about the school's stupidity not to mention the fact that the private investigators he'd hired had underestimated Rose and her psychosis.

Now, the police were around asking incredibly stupid questions.

Susan and John huddled close together, of all the people in the manor they were more than aware of the rationale behind Rose kidnapping Tony.

" She wants me to take her back, there's no other answer." Susan whispered in case someone overheard and the police misinterpreted their conversation.

John had worked that out already, his granddaughter was the only person in the universe they were currently in that had a method of travel back to their primary reality.

" Yeah, but when is she gonna make it clear ? Its been 4 hours since Tony was kidnapped, then again melodrama was always Rose's forte. She'll probably tell us what she wants later on this evening."

He was right.

When the phone rang it made everyone spring up and the DCI in charge yanked it up and listened to the other end.

He listened for a minute before he turned to Susan.

" She wants you." He sounded puzzled but Susan wasn't interested in finding out why, all that mattered to her at the moment was Tony.

She took the phone and spoke into it.

" Hello ?"

" Susan, yes. Good, then you can take me back to my Doctor."

Rose. Her voice sounded like she was panting. Why ?

Susan's sneer could be heard even over the phone, " Why should I do that ?"

Playing for time was what Time ladies and Lords did best, besides Susan was more than aware of the cards Rose had but she needed to keep the mad bitch talking long enough for the police to track her down.

" Because if you don't, I'll kill the brat."

As if to emphasise that fact Susan heard a boy cry out and Rose's muffled voice saying something like " shut your fucking mouth."

" You would kill your own brother ?"

Susan hated stating the obvious but she needed to keep Rose talking, she knew that the bitch would kill Tony if she didn't get what she wanted.

" Of course I would ! The little bastard means nothing to me, hell, he isn't my real brother."

Susan prayed that Pete had retcon ready for the police hearing this but decided to make Rose sound like even more of a psychopath than they knew.

" You are related to Pete Tyler by blood, his DNA is inside you, yes ?"

" Yes." The voice on the other end spoke.

Smiling that the fool had fallen into her trap, Susan made her voice even more puzzled. " Then how can he not be your brother ?"

The scream on the other end was punctuated by the cries of a child on the other end and Susan had to bite her tongue to hold back her rage.

" What do you want Rose ? Just make your terms and get on with it." Susan had had enough of the playing around.

" I want the Doctor, not that freak. You're gonna take me back to him."

" You want me to take you back, after what you've done ?" Susan asked.

She couldn't believe that Rose would be so thoughtless. Travel from one reality to another wasn't as straightforward as Rose seemed to think, besides she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave just yet.

Besides, her TARDIS was still recalibrating itself from the last jump.

Deciding to ask more questions in the vain hope Rose would see sense, Susan kept up her argument.

" I'm not sure where he is."

" You can find him can't you ?"

" I'm not sure where he is," Susan repeated.

Rose got tired of the argument and shut off the line.

Susan clenched the phone tightly in her fist. Turning angrily to the policemen, " Tell me you got a line on where she is."

The policemen shaking their heads made her even angrier. It was fortunate none of the policemen had listened in on their true conversations since Susan played a trick with her sonic screwdriver.

Susan threw the phone across the room.

" What did she want ?" The DCI asked.

" Me and John have a…relative. He's a traveller who Rose travelled with. " Susan explained, glancing at John to take over and prayed he had enough sense not to mention aliens and time machines.

" He's my twin brother, anyway Rose became deluded and felt that my brother loved her when in fact he doesn't and he left her here to stop her."

The DCI understood the majority of what he was being told but he didn't understand the reasoning. This was becoming a very weird case for him.

" Stop her from doing what ?"

John took a deep slow breath and prayed they didn't waste anymore time, " Rose was self centred and destructive, my brother had to get her out of prison on more than one occasion and she got herself in plenty of dangerous situations."

The DCI understood and was satisfied.

" She'll probably call again and I must insist that no one makes any calls."

John and the Tylers found Susan in her room.

" I'm sorry." She apologised.

Jackie sat on the bed and looked at the young woman. " What did Rose really say, we listened to the message over our headphones and there was something not right with the line."

Susan held out her hand and Jackie recognised the sonic screwdriver. " I had no alternative. I gave it to John to use to stop the policemen from overhearing the majority of the call but enough for them to get a jist on the basics."

" As to what Rose wants, well its obvious, she wants to get back to our reality and she wants me to take her."

John interjected, " Is your TARDIS ready ?"

" I don't know," at the Tyler's confused looks Susan explained. " Travel through time is very power costly. Imagine travelling through other realities. My TARDIS could probably travel in time here, in this reality but it'll take time for her to gather enough energy for the next jump."

" How long ?" Pete wanted to clarify.

Susan closed her eyes, " 34 years."

" Can't you, I dunno, travel forwards in time or something ?" Jackie sounded desperate and Susan couldn't blame the poor woman.

" It doesn't work like that. No, it will have to wait."

John was busy concentrating. " Susan, you said your TARDIS could travel in this reality already ?"

Susan saw immediately where her grandfather's double was going with this, " Use my TARDIS to find Tony and lead the police to where he is ?"

Jackie and Pete felt this was a good idea. " Why not ? It should work. You do have a time machine."

" But I can't prevent Rose from kidnapping Tony," Susan reminded them. " Its already happened, even in alternate timelines I cannot and will not change fixed events in personal timelines."

Susan stood up and walked over to the window and glanced out over the grounds. " I do have a plan. Jackie, can you go to Tony's room and find something that has a sample of his DNA, a comb or something he's dribbled on or something."

John felt he knew where she was going with this. " You're going to use the TARDIS DNA trace and find Tony and Rose ?"

" yes, it shouldn't take me too long. The only problem is what I do on the other end. One choice is I tell the police anonymously where Rose is, or I can tell you and you tell the cops. Or, I could kidnap Tony and bring him safely back whilst I deal with Rose."

" What do you mean, deal with Rose ?" although she hated what Rose had become, Jackie didn't want her hurt.

Susan sighed, she'd been very tempted to throw the madwoman out of her TARDIS, straight into the gravity well of a black hole or a supernova.

Now…

" I'm open to suggestions…."

A/N What do you think ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescue.**

Susan was inside her TARDIS holding on to the piece of cloth her sonic screwdriver informed her had plenty of DNA on. A simple test informed her who the DNA belonged to.

Tony Tyler.

Susan closed her eyes, trying to think about what she was going to do next. She already had the basics in her mind - use the TARDIS to find Tony, try to find some way of getting him back without Rose cottoning onto what she was doing.

Beyond that she just didn't have a clue. One option said that she should take the information to the police and let them handle it. The other one….simply take Rose directly away from Earth and dump her into a black hole where she belonged.

Her grandfather - grandfather**s** might not agree with that plan, but she couldn't see any other way around the issue.

Rose Tyler was a psychopath. She'd kidnapped and beaten her own brother for the love of Omega, what more proof did you need ?

Jackie walked into the TARDIS and watched the Time lady with her head bowed and her hand over her eyes as if she was counting in her mind.

Jackie sighed, she knew that the Time lady was in deep concentration and that the choice she was going through must be killing her.

Walking up to the silent Time lady, Jackie rested a hand on Susan's shoulder.

" What're you planning to do ?"

Susan jumped, forgetting for a moment that the Tyler Matron was still in her TARDIS, " I dunno. I can't think of anything concrete but for the time being, Tony's my number one concern," she carried on once Jackie finished nodding her head, " Rose is my other priority, but I'm gonna have to be spot on with this."

Pete and John had just walked in the TARDIS - Pete looking around in awe around the console room before focusing on Susan.

John took the cloth from Susan and calmly took the cloth from her and fed it into the gene tracer.

For a moment there was silence as the Time lord technology in the console examined and read the information and later a holographic map appeared above the console, suspended in the time rotor. Next to it was a string of text that Jackie recognised as Time lord script.

Susan nodded as she programmed the course into the TARDIS navigational panel.

" Right, the controls are set. But this is important," turning to Pete, Susan starting giving the man his marching orders.

" Pete, the first thing I'm gonna do is find Tony and make sure he's ok. Then I'm going to knock Rose out."

" What with ?"

Susan held up a oddly shaped cylinder, " Tranquiliser, fully powered. This'll put her in a sleep that no drug can bring her out of for about 5 hours."

" After I've taken care of her, I'll contact you, but please make sure the police are there. Make a story up, say that you received a call or something. I don't care, just make sure their there when I need them but make sure they're nearby in the next 2 hours."

" Why 2 hours ?" Jackie asked.

" Because that's when the TARDIS is programmed to materialise in the next location. If I was a cop, I'd be a little suspicious that you've just received a message. Like I said, the tranq will last 5 hours, 6 if we're lucky."

The Tylers looked at one another while John was calm.

" Listen carefully…" Susan started explaining her plan.

2 hours later…

The TARDIS, set for silent materialisation, landed in what looked like a run down house that'd clearly seen better days.

Susan was standing by the console, looking at the image on the scanner screen. Touching the tab to unlock the main doors, she walked out of her time machine.

If the image on the screen had been uninviting, being out in the open was much worse. The building she was in was basically truly run down. All around Susan could see the tools, the numerous cans of paint and bags of plaster thrown around.

Susan didn't care what happened to the place, it could be demolished for all she cared but right now she had other concerns.

There was a light ahead and moving carefully, careful not to make a sound, she kept her ears open.

Already, she could hear a voice and a child whimper. Why Rose brought a child here was beyond her imagination.

" Oh, when I get back, when I get back. My Doctor…." Again, the throaty huskiness.

" I did it all for you….my Doctor….I love you so much."

Susan felt sick. There was no way her grandfather was going to meet this insane woman ever again, the " I did it all for you " part made her wince in disgust."

Grandfather would never approve of anything like this, but then again, he had brought it on herself. He'd allowed her obsession to grow, afraid of being alone after Gallifrey's destruction.

Susan crept up, keeping an eye out. It wasn't beyond Rose's imagination to set traps to warn her of intruders, no matter how creepy and obsessive she was right now.

But there wasn't anything to be worried about, Rose clearly believed she was safe and sound.

Her last mistake.

Silently taking the tranquiliser from her inside pocket, Susan crept nearer and nearer to the light and took a peek through a gap.

The place had a small table with half eaten food on unwashed plates, cans of alcohols scattered around, but the worst was to come.

Susan looked at what looked like a shrine.

Pictures of her grandfather in his tenth incarnation and a few others of a man with short hair, wearing a leather jacket were pinned to a small red wall surrounded by candles. It reminded Susan of the Aztec tomb she, her grandfather, Ian and Barbara had landed in all those centuries ago.

She could see Tony, the boy was tied to a post with duct tape and Susan saw, incongruously, a belt with a buckle. It had a reddish tint and Susan closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

Please, she thought begging to any higher being that had some kindness left, please don't let that be blood.

Once she got control of herself again, she looked back in and found Rose.

The woman was hunched over a can of beans, her eyes wild and rimmed with thick makeup - she looked more like a garish circus clown than a sane human being.

Rose was muttering to herself, ignoring Tony and everything else completely.

Susan looked through her gap and went along the wall, trying to find a place she could sneak in unnoticed where she could take Rose by surprise. There wasn't one. Going back to the original hole, she sneaked under a few crates and kept an eye on Rose at all times. The crates blocked Rose's view of where Susan was and the candlelight was the only illumination in the place so she had shadows on her side. It took her a good 5 minutes to get around till she was more or less behind the still muttering Rose.

Susan waited for a moment, gathering her energy. She was a little disconcerted by the fact Rose hadn't bothered to look around, so content in her cold little world was she that she didn't notice a thing.

Susan moved so fast that she was a blur. She grabbed hold of the surprised human and plunged the tranquiliser right on carotid artery in Rose's neck. Susan held the still struggling human, letting the drug do its work.

Rose's struggling started to slow and she became sluggish, then…she stopped.

Grabbing hold of the duct tape roll, Susan wrapped a lot of it round the woman's hands and feet. Susan looked up and stared at Tony.

The boy had slept right through it.

Susan sighed. All in a nights work.

A/N. Well, another 2 chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Doctor Who, if I did Romana and the Rani would return._

**The Granddaughter and the Clone.**

**Considerations.**

Jackie held on to her son as the doctor - no, not THE Doctor, but a medical doctor - went over her son and already, she was appalled.

Her son had been beaten with a belt and the police were adding that to the charges.

She still couldn't believe…..

She hadn't wanted to believe that Rose, her own daughter would do that to an innocent little boy, a boy who'd never done anything to her.

But Rose had gone and proven her wrong.

That wasn't all. Rose had used him like a boxer used a punching bag, there were bruises all over his body, Susan had offered to help heal them, but decided against it. She said it was too suspicious, that a woman as violently unstable as Rose had apparently become would not hurt a little boy.

Jackie was also grateful for Susan.

Susan had contacted Pete like she'd arranged, told them where Rose was and told him to send the police, she'd untied the boy and made it look like a vigilante had come to help. She'd taken the boy back home to the manor, fortunately, she'd left before the DCI, who was more than a little suspicious and had come back to the mansion, even knew she was gone.

Sometimes time travel baffled her.

_The next morning._

The Tylers - Pete, Jackie and Tony, along with John and Susan were sitting at breakfast the next morning, celebrating Tony's safe return. After the doctors had checked him over, Susan did a check up of her own and found that the boy was recovering, but she'd decided to accelerate the process slightly.

John looked at him with concern, " Are you ok Tony ?"

Tony looked up from his eggs and bacon, when he saw his uncle John he smiled, " Yeah, Auntie Susan was really nice."

Susan smiled.

" Yeah, she sure is," John smiled at his granddaughter.

Pete finished his meal, swallowing some coffee before wiping his mouth with a napkin and looked directly at Susan.

" So, Susan, what are your plans ?"

Susan understood the question and paused as she thought it over, " My TARDIS is still preparing its energy for the next dimensional jump, about a couple of decades or less. I'm not sure."

" You said 34 years," Jackie pointed out, confused.

" As a guess, it all depends on the time vortex or as you call it, the fifth dimension. The energy needs to be calibrated properly and fed into the alternate drives of the TARDIS. Sometimes it takes 4 minutes, 2 days or in this case, 34 years." Susan explained as best she could.

Pete got down to business, " Susan, I want to hire you for Torchwood. John has already proven that a Time lord or half a Time lord, in his case, is a remarkable resource. More than that, if you're going to be here a while I don't see any reason why you shouldn't share your expertise."

Susan looked at Pete, " Pete, I've had some experience with Torchwood and not all of it was good. In my travels to other universes, 1 out of 56 Torchwoods are friendly and don't try and sell the planet for some mad ideal. I have been giving it some thought about what to do in this reality while I wait for the TARDIS to power up."

Susan looked around the table, " Ok, I'll join Torchwood. On one condition, at some point, I want to be able to travel this universe, make observations and note down the differences, and I want to take my grandfather here with me at times. I can bring him back at the same instant I left, so then there'd be no noticeable absence."

Jackie frowned, remembering the time when Rose had been missing for 12 months. But she was more than certain that Susan's machine was more reliable than the TARDIS used by the Doctor.

Pete had no trouble accepting the terms, he'd been noticing his new head of research and development look like he hadn't slept for weeks. Ever since Susan had arrived, both he and Jackie had noticed that he seemed younger than he was.

" ok, deal."

Susan smirked, " 'K, I've got to know, what exactly do you want me to do at Torchwood."

Pete looked at John, " I want you to work with John, take some of the pressure off him," the Tyler patriarch held up his hand at John's " I'm fine," " No, John, you're not fine. Me and Jackie have noticed you look exhausted. Its not just us, lots of Torchwood have expressed concerns and offers to help out."

Pete stared hard at Susan, " I want you and John to take half of Rose's blunders each and work on them each. With one of you the task would've taken a while but with two of you…" he trailed away and then carried on when both of them understood.

" What do you think ?"

The Two Time lords nodded and smiled at one another.

A/N One more to go.


	10. Chapter 10

The Granddaughter and the Clone.

Departure.

**No one approached the red haired woman in black in the cemetery. No one comforted her on the bench, which was conveniently enough, positioned right in front of a gravestone. **

**JOHN EVANS was engraved on the headstone, with only a date of death. No birth date, nothing. Susan stared at the stone, tears streaming down her face. **

**It had been a long 56 years for Susan, times spent alternating between travelling the cosmos and times working for Torchwood. Pete Tyler had retired and eventually he and Jackie had grandchildren before dying. John had refused the role Pete had had. He didn't think he could do a good enough job, Susan later received the position. **

**Susan leant back in the bench, thinking about the events of the last 56 years. **

**John and Julia had gotten married, they'd had 3 children and now they had children of their own, lucky there and they sometimes came to visit her when they found they had a little alien DNA in their bodies. Julia had been cool with the knowledge her husband was a half alien clone. **

**Susan stared at the headstone nearby, it read, JULIA EVANS, unlike her husbands it had full details, along with the date of the death. Only 4 days after her husband, she'd been that depressed. **

**The Time lady's mind turned to Rose. Rose had been sent down for life, buried by Pete's influence. It was an open and shut case, she was remanded at a mental hospital where the doctors said she was incurable from her obsessions. **

**Rose Marion Tyler had died about 12 years ago. Alone, unloved, unmissed. **

**Susan stood up and looked at the headstones around her one last time, she would never return. **

" **Goodbye," she said simply.**

**Tyler Manor now belonged to Pete's descendents and warmly, they'd accepted her and she lived on the property. Outside near the fountain, was a holdall. It was filled with momento's and photos of the time she spent here. Pictures of Pete, Jackie, Tony, Julia and her grandfather. **

**The Clone. **

**Susan had said her farewells and walked over to the fountain. Taking out the key, she unlocked it, and a portal opened in midair. **

**Susan took one last look around before stepping inside. **

**A few minutes later, the TARDIS dematerialised. **

**THE END. **

**A/N I might do a sequel, depending on how I feel. It also depends on how you, the readers, feel. Should I or shouldn't I ?**


End file.
